The present invention relates generally to data processing activities and, more particularly, to a method, system, and storage medium for performing calendaring and reminder activities for computer clients.
As computer technology becomes more advanced, computer users are able to install and utilize large numbers of complex software applications as well as perform a wide variety of online activities such as research, web surfing, instant messaging, and shopping, to name a few. Software applications in the business community are quickly replacing traditional paper-based tasks, such as writing memos, scheduling meetings, sending reminders, and creating reports. One popular personal and business application is an electronic calendar application that not only allows individuals to track appointments and special events, but also offers the convenience of sharing the calendar data with other users online or through a communications network environment. Most calendaring programs are offered as a value-added tool to existing applications such as an email program (e.g., Microsoft Outlook™). While these programs are useful in their ability to organize and track an individual's business and personal events, they suffer from some disadvantages as well. For example, if an individual is viewing a web site and discovers an event or item that he/she would like to enter into a calendar, the individual must first open the calendar program and then enter the relevant data. Sometimes the user will highlight a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) associated with the online event and paste it into the calendar program. However, if the URL should later change, the calendar information becomes useless to the individual. Thus, calendar references saved by an individual can become outdated thereby diminishing the usefulness of the calendar application. Further, switching between the user's web browser (or other application) and the calendar program is time-consuming and inconvenient.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to record information into a calendar program without the need to switch between applications. It would also be desirable to provide a way to ensure that the calendared information is up-to-date and accurate.